A Loving Family
by YukinaHikaHime
Summary: Gray and Hollie have lived with their twins for a few years now, expecting another any day. For a long time, the Phantom Thief has admired her, and is ready to do anything to gain her for himself. Please review.
1. PrologueIntroduction

**Authors Notes: Here's another story started, I've been on a roll with ideas so I'm just starting and continuing them when I can. I hope you like this. I smiled writing this. Please review with opinions and constructive criticism.**

**Hollie-Dollie over and out.**

**Prologue/Introduction**

I walked along the street as my darling 3 year-old twins opened the blacksmith door with silent giggles passing their lips. Tess and Erin sneaked in, their long beautiful vibrant red hair flowing behind them as they hastily made there way in, while I waited for them to go inside, rubbing the bump that had been growing for nearly two whole seasons. I picked up Tess' teddy with great difficulty, which she dropped on the floor as she entered.

I walked inside and stood in the doorway. Exchanging quick smiles with my grandfather-in-law Saibara, as I waited for the girls put their plan into action.

"Daddy." The girls sang in harmony behind my husband's back.

As I expected, Gray jumped at the sound of the unexpected singing. I simply smiled as I waited for his complete reaction.

"Erin, Tess! What are you both doing here? Where's your Mother?" Gray questioned with a chuckle.

"Right here." I giggled, stepping out from behind the wall where I remained hidden from his view.

"I didn't realise you were in town today. You didn't say anything last night." Gray grumbled cheekily with a grin.

"It slipped my mind. I promised the girls we would go out and do something. They need a change now and then from helping me with the farm work all the time. Besides, I need to pick up the sickle you were working on." I explained with a smile, kissing him on the forehead, continuing to rub my large bump, the smallest pounding aching slightly.

"Gray, you never said anything about expecting another." Saibara grumbled. "You don't trust me to let me know?"

"I tried to tell you. You left the shop when I did, so I thought you heard me. Besides, when we were expecting these two you had all of town going crazy." Gray sighed, rubbing Tess and Erin's shoulders as he spoke.

_Flashback_

_Gray and I walked into the blacksmith, holding hands as we sniggered to each other. Saibara greeted us with a smile, so I smiled in return. He's not a bad man, even if he does bring Gray down a lot._

"_You two seem to have something on your mind. What's happened?" Saibara questioned._

_Gray and I gave each a look to say 'who's going to tell him?' We instantly agreed that Gray would be the one. Saibara is his direct grandfather after all._

"_We received some really wonderful news this morning. We went to see Doctor Hardy in the valley because I thought Hollie was unwell. Fortunately it turns out I'm wrong." Gray blushingly began to explain. "What actually is the case is that Hollie's pregnant."_

"_This really is wonderful news. I have to tell everyone." Saibara bawled in laughter, exiting past us in a rage of happiness I had never seen from him before._

_Leaving Gray and I alone together, I could only rest my head on his shoulder and smile. I knew he would be happy, but never thought this happy. Resting a hand on my currently flat stomach, Gray simply chuckled._

_Minutes later, the entire town had somehow managed to squeeze inside the shop with their own separate comments and questions. Many were the same, like "What names do you have in mind?" I knew Saibara would be happy, but this really does mean something else._

_End Flashback_

"Mummy having baby!" Erin giggled, putting a hand on my stomach. A moment later she gasped and continued to giggle. I could feel what she felt. "Baby kicking Mummy!"

"I'm happy you came to visit." Gray chuckled, picking both girls with a separate arm. I was surprised he could carry both of them. They wriggle a lot.

"We haven't visited in a while. It's nice to keep in touch with family." I explained with a smile, glancing as Saibara shortly before looking back at Gray. "You see your grandfather almost everyday, but I'm in the valley with the girls all the time."

"Love Daddy and Mummy." Tess giggled, wrapping her arms around Gray's neck and smiling at me as she kept her hazel eyes gazed on me.

"I imagine the baby will be a beautiful mix of both of you like Tess and Erin." Saibara chuckled as he made his way around the counter, which he made his post for work.

I'm used to conversations about how they either look like Gray or me, but never both of us. I can see his point though. With my hazel eyes, instead of Gray's deep ocean blue ones, and Gray's red hair compared to my long brunette hair, there is a certain mix. Tess also has the traits of being taller than Erin, which she must have inherited from Gray because he is a head taller compared to me. Erin is also petite like me, but they are both slim girls. Even though they are twins, they have a few subtle differences that allows everyone to tell them apart. As well as looking different, Tess is more optimistic than Erin is, and will look at anything with a bright point of view; while Erin requires some encouragement as well as I do to see the good side of a difficult situation. Erin also learns by reading, studying, while Tess would rather be practical, and experiment to learn. It's also fair to say that my children have the distinctive learning abilities that I tend to use, because I learn by both reading and studying as well being practical.

**Ending Note: Well here's the introduction!**


	2. A Normal Family Evening

**Authors Notes:** Here's the first chapter to my random GrayxOC I started a while ago. It was very encouraging that readers thought the prologue was sweet. I wish I could have such a sweet family like that one day. *sniff* Anyway, here's the first chapter and unlike most of my romancey stories, the story has courting behind it, although some of the backstory to their relationship will be included, so please don't think I was lazy. I just wanted to try writing a family based fiction and see if I can pull it off. Enough rambling, I hope this chapter is enjoyable and any reviews for likes/improvements are greatly appreciated; as always I want to learn from my experiences so please let me know if you wish. One last note, I hope this is cute for you because I think Gray has a very great personality to work with, especially because he's such a lovely husband when you marry him on DS Cute.

* * *

With only 5 days until the due date of our unborn baby, Hollie and I were both feeling the nerves. However it was good progress; with Tess and Erin both born 3 weeks early and born from the same womb, just knowing the baby wasn't that desperate to be born was some positive news to keep our nerves in control. But it was only a small deterrent to the aching and racketing that made us both on edge. The best deterrent? Well, our two little girls, of course.

It was my last evening of work that my grandpa was letting me work until the birth of our baby, and we were huddled together like we have been for the past week after dinners in the middle of the living room floor. It was only like this because the girls had finally picked up on the fact that by question Mummy about the baby, that the wait wasn't long at all.

So sitting around Mummy was all they wanted to do before bedtime, and rest their tiny heads against the large bump and waited excitedly for our hyper unborn child to kick. The number of giggles it would cause was always enough for me to smirk. Obviously, it wasn't just Mummy and Daddy who were excited.

Like always I was sat watching from the sidelines, which I didn't mind. Watching was probably best, it was even more plain to see that Hollie did have a bump this time, despite being pregnant with two children instead of just one this time, and having very little to show for it. That much Dr. Hardy had guaranteed us. Still I can't complain.

The evening drew on, and it wasn't long until bedtime, and the girls had each been asking more questions at their clearly exhausted mother, who had her head leaning on my shoulder with her hands knit into mine, Tess and Erin kneeling with their tiny hands clinging to her sleeves.

"Mummy, today with Celia there was a man with silver hair. Do you know him?" Tess innocently asked. I had already been watching Hollie's face for any signs of discomfort, but I hadn't shock on her face like that before.

"Umm, maybe. I do know a lot of people who live here," Hollie answered honestly. "What did he look like?"

"W-well, he was quite tall, and wore a leopard shirt," Erin followed up. Even I knew who they were talking about, and squeezed Hollie's hands tighter as reassuringly as possible.

**Phantom Skye. **I had never met him personally, but Hollie had mentioned on a number of occasions that before and during the time we dated that she often saw him on her way home from Mineral Town on her occasional visits to shop at the supermarket and pay Pastor Carter brief visits. She'd made it clear that she wasn't comfortable around him. I continued to watch the expression on her face, which had softened slightly; to reassure Tess and Erin.

"I think I know him," she answered again with some nervousness in her voice.

"Auntie Celia didn't seem happy when she saw him…" Tess said.

"…Is he a bad man?" Erin continued.

"Well… he doesn't really spend much time in town, so no one really knows him well. As for being bad…" Hollie stopped. I knew she had to think about her answer. She didn't want to scare them and say he was a thief, but she didn't want to lie and say he wasn't. "He tends to tease people a little, but it's nothing to think much on."

"Ok Mummy." The girls beamed and giggled at their use of speaking in unison. I admit, it's very cute.

With that, Hollie changed to topic to what kinds of books Erin and Tess wanted read to them in bed tonight and they both left the topic untouched for the rest of the evening. It was these kinds of occasions that we were both grateful that Erin and Tess didn't _always_ question every little thing. Of course, as young children are, they took advantage of the chance to make more mess across the floor and scattered a number of books across the floor in an arc around them and pointed at their favourite stories. They were well-treated books, and always brought a smile to my face because they were hand-me-downs that Hollie's parents had sent to us when Hollie was first pregnant, and were the same books that were read to Hollie when she was a baby.

I couldn't imagine my baby as a baby, but Hollie's parents, being the embarrassing kind, had taken advantage to show me photos of her toddler years. Hollie hasn't forgiven me since. What a cute baby she was, well is.

By the time bedtime rolled around, Tess and Erin were up the stairs quicker than I was able to get Hollie back on her feet. They loved bath time, probably because soaking Mummy and Daddy in soapy water was a joint effort they could get credit in.

"You ok, love?" I asked, as Hollie took a little longer to steady herself onto her feet.

"Yea, just tired," she answered. I wasn't going to question why she wasn't telling the full truth. In the meantime, Tess was shouting from upstairs that we were being too slow, so that was our cue to go upstairs and face another night of soapiness and high pitched giggles.

--

With Erin and Tess in bed and having a story read to them, there wasn't much left to do but finish any outstanding chores, which meant cleaning up the scattered books and toys that were spread all over the floor. An obvious health hazard that I wasn't going to leave undone. This left Hollie with a mug of tea I had made waiting for her on the dining room table, when she had finished closing the curtains in their bedroom, and leaving their door open ajar enough for them to have some light in the room.

When all was done it was our only chance in a day to sit together and just relax, but Hollie obviously wasn't going to relax tonight, and I could tell what was on her mind.

"Hollie, talk to me, love," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. She had been biting her lip hard for the past five minutes and I couldn't let her tear herself apart any longer.

"I-it's been so long since he's been around… I mean, I haven't seen him since we married," she sighed, leaning into me as I wrapped arms around her shoulders. "Why would he come back so suddenly…?"

"I don't know…" I answered, but it wasn't going to take much to guess. "Everything's going to be fine. Deep breathes, sweet."

Hollie did I asked and breathed as calmly as possible, but quickly her pace quickened and I was starting to think maybe we weren't going to have to wait long at all.

"Hollie…? Love?" I questioned.

"It's fine, I'm just stressing… It's not the baby," she answered with a smirk. She knows me too well.

Hollie continued her deep breathing for a few more minutes, closing and opening her eyes. I could just watch and hold her hands. It was painful to watch sometimes; I could suggest but barely do anything to make things easier.

"Gray, don't think like that."

"Pardon?"

"Don't pardon me. Without you I'd be a mess."

"Wait how did you "

"You've got that look on you're face again."

"Ah…"

"Gray?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you."

"…I'm crazy about you."

I smirked; it was just like when we were dating. All of those lovely memories when every Thursday once a week, when I'd go to Forget-Me-Not Valley just to see Hollie. Just to see her smile. I never would have thought back then we'd have three kids, or at least the third on the way.

For a little while, Hollie just sat and sipped at her tea, watching the clock or staring at our photos on the mantle above our fireplace, and I just massage the back of her head through her long silky hair. She'd never allowed herself to cut it to avoid it being pulled by the girls when they were so small, they would fit in my arms without any effort. 'Another one of those memories I'll hold onto.' I thought.

I didn't understand at first when Hollie sharply looked at the front door; she had squealed quicker than I heard the knock. Squeezing her hand I got out of my seat and opened the door, our dog, Heather bolting out from where she had been sleeping underneath one of the seats at the table. In the doorway, Dr. Hardy stood with his usual suitcase of instruments. It had become normal now that he'd pay evening visits after Tess and Erin were in bed to make regular check-ups.

"Good evening, Gray," he greeted, and I greeted him back gesturing him to come in, while Hollie sat at the table, a relieved and heavy sigh escaping as soon as Hardy's voice had got in the house.

"I'm going to bring Heather back in. Hollie, I'll only be a minute," I quickly said slipping outside into the dark. Where ever that dog had ran off to.


	3. An Unwanted Encounter

**Author's Notes:** Well I finally had a break between my heavy revision schedule to make a real effort at writing anything. I decided to write for this particular fanfiction since it seemed a little rejected. I wrote this yesterday after completely messing up (in my mind) for English language exam which had creative writing involved. To put a story short, my tone of voice was far too sarcastic and my nerves at the time made it too hard to change it significantly. This chapter is a chance to redeem myself a little bit. I also love writing cute stuff so I really felt better writing what people are reviewing as cute. All of the reviews are really encouraging and really helping my confidence so thank-you for letting me know what you think, and I hope this chapter is equally, if not more, enjoyable this time around. Another note, is I love making Skye the bad guy right now. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was reasonably dark outside; the evening had drawn in quickly despite being the middle of spring. I called out Heather's name several time with a few whistles. Nothing. The dog was being stubborn tonight. Passing around the side of the house where her doghouse sat vacant, I looked around and stopped when a figure lurked leaning against the wall of the house. Despite to cool evening breeze, my shoulders became tense and I felt my hands clench.

"Good evening," a man's voice said with a shadowed smirk. I didn't answer of course. Not even to ask who it was, it wasn't rocket science. I could hear a soft moan with what was probably with a grin, and the man leant forward so he was stood upright facing me. "You've taken good care of her for me."

"Not for you." I quickly asserted, quickly distracted by Heather bouncing around near his feet, playfully growling. 'Should've trained her…'

"Either way, I'm here to take my love back. You see, I couldn't do a good job of being by her side. But now I can," he said.

"You had your chance Skye, a lot more than I ever did," I said controlling as much irritation as humanly possible.

It took a little while for him to think of an answer, which in that time, Heather was sat at my feet wagging her tail from side to side, occasionally squeaking. _Now really wasn't the time to feed her._

"If you have no reason to be here, then leave," I said as firmly as possible, but you can't really blame a man for worrying about his wife.

"I won't leave without Hollie."

"You're at least five years too late."

"I can accept her mistakes."

It felt like my teeth cracked as I processed what he said. I didn't consider myself the perfect husband. Hollie could have done with a lot better man to stay by her side. I felt every inch of my doubt scratch at me, but it soothed when I thought about it a little more. Hollie's voice rang in my head: the number of times she told me I was being ridiculous for thinking that way, or for even doubting myself at all. I let my jaw relax and I breathed out.

"Whether Hollie's choices are a mistake, is not up to you," I answered finally, turning to leave I stopped for a brief moment: "Stay away from Hollie, the last thing she needs is someone bothering her at such an important time." Then I left with Heather practically tripping me up.

Back in the house, Dr. Hardy sat with Hollie doing the usual procedure. They were having casual conversation and Heather ran to her food bowl pushing it around with a bowl and finally setting on her stomach and looking at me with her usual puppy eyes. I had come accustomed to that.

"Everything okay?" I asked, that was meant to be a general question.

"Everything's fine," Hardy said in a robotic kind of way as he filled out papers. "Just make sure Hollie's diet is up to scratch with plenty for both of them."

I smiled; I wasn't surprised at all to hear that. But the last time it was 'make sure to feed all of them'. That little change was enough to perk my spirits.

"All right, I'll be on my way," Hardy said and we bid our thank-you and good-byes. As he closed the door, Hollie coughed a little and grabbed my hand.

"You took longer than I expected, did you find her okay?" she asked.

"Yea, she's just stubborn to come inside," I said, avoiding that one small extra detail. Hollie shook her head and laughed a little.

"You can't fool me Gray, what happened?" she asked still laughing.

I knew I upset her as my face turned serious, but when I looked at her I just smiled and knelt on the floor next to her.

"If I tell you, do you promise to stay calm?"

"As calm as my hormones will let me," she answered with another laugh.

"Well…" I started, mentally sorting the right words to even begin explaining things. "I happened to find a visitor… An unwelcome one…"

"Skye?" She quickly jolted forward with a shocked expression that was sharper and more honest than earlier with the girls.

"You promised you'd stay calm," I sighed.

"But Skye's around, what does he want?" she said within seconds in a jumble of words. I didn't need to say anything. She was more than aware of his crazy obsession with her. Her expression fell and she stared into space. Brushing her cheeks gently she brought her attention back to me and forced a smile and moving her face into my hands. "At least someone's calm about this."

"I don't know about that," I said laughing as much as possible.

I couldn't stop tossing and turning as I slept. I couldn't get the idea of Hollie being taken away from me out of my head and it was tormenting me. And by Skye was the worst part. Pushing a hand through my hair I just lay still in silence staring at the ceiling. It was pitch black and the silence felt uneasy but even so, I couldn't live without it. I was too used to it, and it was what I needed. Breathing heavily, all the memories started flooding back: the usual nights at the inn in Mineral Town, with Cliff keeping to himself and the varying other guests coming and going throughout the seasons. It was no secret to grandpa or Cliff or barely anyone who lived in town that I was crazy about Hollie. Karen never gave me a break on the rare occasions I went to festivals, and Popuri would go on and on when she collected her brother's tool in the summer for their corn harvest. It was the nights at the inn that made me miss her most, and worry most. Who was she talking to? Was she ok? Was she hurt? Hundreds of questions that made sleeping almost unbearable because I couldn't cope with the idea of Hollie being with someone else and no doubt being in danger. It often got to the point that we would go mining together just so she didn't get trapped. Grandpa made me fun of me all the time, but Hollie gave me so much confidence, and happiness that I couldn't let anything bad happen to her. I was probably way too overprotective, but the thoughts were torture.

"Gray?"

I turned to my side as Hollie smiled sweetly.

"You're still awake?"

"The baby's kicking," she said. "You're worrying again."

"I can't help it," I said with a tired groan, turning onto my side to look at her properly.

"I know," she said with a brighter smile, nuzzling her head into my shoulder with her hand closest to me holding onto my arm. She could only lie on her back now, so I took her hand with my own that I wasn't leaning on.

With that we fell asleep like most nights.


	4. Contemplation

It was reasonably dark outside; the evening had drawn in quickly despite being the middle of spring. I called out Heather's name several times and whistling a few times. Nothing. The dog was being stubborn tonight. Passing around the side of the house where her doghouse sat vacant, I looked around and stopped when a figure lurked leaning against the wall of the house. Despite the warm evening breeze, my shoulders became tense and I felt my hands clench.

"Good evening," a man's voice said with a shadowed smirk. I didn't answer of course. Not even to ask who it was. It wasn't rocket science. I could hear a soft moan with what was probably with a grin, and the man leant forward so he was stood upright facing me. "You've taken good care of her for me."

"Not for you." I quickly asserted, quickly distracted by Heather bouncing around near his feet, playfully growling. 'Should've trained her…'

"Either way, I'm here to take my love back. You see, I couldn't do a good job of being by her side. But now I can," he said.

"You had plenty of chances Skye, a lot more than I ever did," I said controlling as much of my boiling irritation as humanly possible. One skill Hollie had taught me over the years. She knew what my relationship was like with gramps.

It took a little while for him to think of an answer, which in that time, Heather was now sat at my feet wagging her tail from side to side, occasionally squeaking and breathing heavily with her tongue sticking out.

"If you have no reason to be here, then leave," I said as firmly as possible before he could speak.

"I won't leave without Hollie. She's rightfully my bride."

"You're at least five years too late."

"I can accept her mistakes."

It felt like my teeth cracked as I processed what he said. I didn't consider myself the perfect husband. Hollie could have done with a lot better man to stay by her side. I felt every inch of my doubt scratch at my confidence, but it soothed when I thought about it a little more. Hollie's voice rang in my head: the number of times she told me I was being ridiculous for thinking that way, or for even doubting myself at all. I let my jaw relax and I breathed out.

"Whether Hollie's choices are a mistake, is not up to you," I answered finally, turning to leave before I lost my temper all together. I stopped for a brief moment: "Stay away from Hollie, the last thing she needs is someone bothering her at such an important and stressful time." Then I left with Heather running between my feet, almost tripping me up a few times.

Back in the house, Dr. Hardy sat with Hollie doing the usual procedure. They were having casual conversation and Heather ran to her food bowl pushing it around with her nose, and finally lying on her stomach and looking at me with her usual puppy eyes. I had become accustomed to it, and immune to her tricks.

"Everything okay?" I asked, walking back to Hollie's side. That was meant to be a general question. My tone didn't make it sound so general, however.

"Everything's fine," Hardy said in a robotic kind of way as he filled out papers. "Just make sure Hollie's diet is up to scratch with plenty for both of them."

I smiled; I wasn't surprised at all to hear that. But the last time it was 'make sure to feed all of them'. That little change was enough to perk my spirits. Ah, a father's pride.

"All right, I'll be on my way," Hardy said and we bid thank-you and goodnight. As he closed the door, Hollie cleared her throat and grabbed my hand.

"You took longer than I expected, did you find her okay?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yea, she's just stubborn to come inside," I said, avoiding that one small extra detail. Hollie shook her head and laughed a little.

"You can't fool me Gray, what happened?" she asked still laughing.

I knew I upset her as my face turned serious, but when I looked at her I just smiled and knelt on the floor next to her so our faces were level.

"If I tell you, do you promise to stay calm?"

"As calm as my hormones will let me," she answered with another laugh.

"Well…" I started, mentally sorting the right words to even begin explaining things. "Heather and I happened to find a visitor… An unwelcome one…"

"Skye?" She jolting forward, as far as her bump would let her, with an understandably shocked expression.

"You promised you'd stay calm," I sighed, shaking my head and rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

"But Skye's around. What does he want?" she said within seconds in a jumble of words. I didn't need to say anything. She was more than aware of his crazy obsession with her. Her expression fell and she stared into space. Brushing her cheeks gently with my index finger, our hands still entwined, she brought her attention back to me and forced a smile and moving her face into our hands seeking comfort. "At least someone's calm about this."

"I don't know about that," I said laughing as much as possible.

I couldn't stop tossing and turning as I slept. I couldn't get the idea of Hollie being taken away from me out of my head. It was tormenting me. And by Skye was the worst part. If it was say Marlin or Cliff, it wouldn't be so bad. Painful, no doubt. But at least they'd take care of her. Better than me. Pushing a hand through my hair I just lay still in silence staring at the ceiling. It was pitch black and the silence felt uneasy. Though, I was too used to the silence, and strangely it was what I needed. Breathing heavily, all the memories started flooding back: the usual nights at the inn in Mineral Town, with Cliff keeping to himself and the varying other guests coming and going throughout the seasons. It was no secret to grandpa or Cliff or barely anyone who lived in town that I was crazy about Hollie. Karen never gave me a break on the rare occasions I went to festivals, and Popuri would go on and on when she collected her brother's tool at the beginning summer for their corn harvest about Hollie was doing well and how much of an inspiring woman she was to her. It was the nights at the inn that made me miss her most, and worry most. Who was she talking to? Was she ok? Was she hurt? Hundreds of questions that made sleeping almost impossible because I couldn't cope with the idea of Hollie being with someone else and no doubt being in danger. It often got to the point that we would go mining together just so she didn't get trapped. Even though she's always been perfectly healthy and unexpectedly strong for such a young and petite woman. Grandpa made me fun of me all the time. That my head was stuck in the clouds, and that I just needed to tell her before I ended up losing a fingers in the furnace or squishing them completely when mending tools. But despite all the teasing it didn't matter. Hollie gave me so much confidence, and happiness that I couldn't let anything bad happen to her, and anything people said to embarrass me couldn't compare with how much I needed her. I was probably way too overprotective, and the thoughts were torture.

"Gray?"

I turned to my head to the side as Hollie smiled sweetly.

"You're still awake?" I whispered, moving my head back to look at her more clearly, ignoring the state of darkness in the room.

"The baby's kicking," she said. Her smile turned to a concerned expression. "You're worrying again."

"I can't help it," I said with a tired groan, turning onto my side to look at her in a more comfortable position.

"I know," she said with a brighter smile, nuzzling her nose into my shoulder with her hand closest to me holding onto my arm, her fingers rubbing in a relaxing circular motion. She could only lie on her back now, so I took her hand with my own that I wasn't leaning on.

With that we fell asleep like most nights.


	5. Confrontation

**Author's Notes:** Ah finally another update. I have to admit I have way too many gaps between updates, which I'm sincerely sorry about. I hope this update is enjoyable. It was a bit tricky to write since I wanted to try and differentiate Gray and Hollie from each other without being entirely opposite but without being too similar to each other. Still, like I mentioned, I hope it's enjoyable since I really hope to make this an emotional, but not too exaggerated a story. Reviews will be really helpful since the nature of this story is different compared to my others so far.

* * *

Morning came too quickly. Likely always Gray helped pull me upright in bed and assisted dressing me now that I was only able to do so much for myself. Heavens, was I grateful to have such a reliable husband in my life. With our usual morning hug and kiss, Gray dressed himself and made his way downstairs to make breakfast as I went into the girls' room to wake them up. Well, I say wake them up, it was more like getting Tess to stand still long enough to get dressed and to get Erin to stop reading a book so she could do the same thing. The girls have always been very well behaved. They were more than capable of dressing themselves, but Tess sometimes needed little nudges so she would finally pick one outfit. I was always there to do to clip the buttons they couldn't reach, or what their little fingers couldn't quite handle. Then they would stand still in front of me as I brushed their hair, -always taking turns of who had their hair brushed first- before Tess would rush downstairs eager to have breakfast and greet her Daddy while Erin was more patient and would 'help' me get up off her bed and we would go downstairs together hand in hand.

It was once we got downstairs to the kitchen that I remember that Gray had been let off work until after I had given birth and when I was back on my feet. Gray was busy finishing making the girls' cereal and the girls' perched themselves next to each other around the dining room table. In the corner of the room one of the highchairs leant folded against the wall. I smiled thoughtfully and rubbed the more than obvious bump that was currently my stomach. Gray soon noticed me -and the tired expression on my face-, and we exchanged reassuring smiles before doing the same for our daughters. He looked back up to me before grinning cheekily at me. I normally cooked for the family but as I soon as I was diagnosed as carrying our child, Gray insisted like he had the first time I was pregnant to cook. Gray, being more thoughtful and considerate than he usually let on, was determined to make sure that his family were healthy and happy. I admit it, at times I lost my patience, I love to have some independence, but I knew he always had the best intentions. I took my seat at the table as Gray served breakfast, seated at his right hand side as he sat at the head of table where he could see us all. I could see that despite the refreshing smile and energetic expressions he tried to show our children, the exhaustion and worry was taking a toll on him.

Breakfast passed quickly with discussions of what we had dreams about. Tess had a dream about how she managed to shear our biggest sheep all by herself and grinned proudly as she said she would do so in real life one day. Erin then followed to explain that she discovered the biggest library to ever exist, which was filled with books on everything a person could possibly imagine. Gray and I listened contently. They looked almost entirely identical, but their personalities and interests really defined them beautifully. Tess then followed to ask her Daddy what he had a dream about. I watched the expression on his face fall for a moment. I knew Gray had barely slept at all last night, and if he dreamt of anything it probably wasn't something he could share with them. I reached my hand over to his and held it gently, giving him as reassuring a smile I could, though my own thoughts became very unsettling.

"I had a dream about our family, and I dreamt we had a picnic together, with Mummy no longer having the bump she has now, but I handsome little boy in her lap, and you were a bit bigger, and playing happily. It was a beautiful dream," Gray finally said. I could tell there was something else but I wasn't going to question. I smiled at him. I think deep down he always wanted a son. I know he loves Tess and Erin with all his heart, but I think he wants a son to teach and love. His own spitting image.

"Did Mummy have a dream?" Erin soon asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I didn't have a dream last night." I answered, watching Erin's expression fall. "But if I did have a dream, I imagine it would have been something lovely. Something that would make it hard to tell if it was a dream or just another day."

Erin grinned and the conversation moved on as breakfast finished. Gray told us that although he wasn't working for a while he did have a few jobs in the valley he wouldn't to finish today. With that, Tess insisted she went along so she could spend some quality time with her Daddy. Gray didn't refuse, and offered Erin the same opportunity. She smiled and nodded, wordlessly dashing to upstairs, probably to pick a pair of shoes. Tess quickly followed when she assumed the same thought. I was waiting for a knock at the door, which quickly came on cue, with Celia at the door saying that she was going to do the farming chores.

"Celia you know you don't have to do that, I can cope with the farm work," I protested, crossing my arms and giving her my signature unimpressed look. Celia just rolled her eyes.

"Hollie, you know I love looking after the animals. Besides, the crops are naturally in my domain anyway. Besides, I owe you for when I was pregnant with Damion," Celia said as soon as I had spoken. Damion was Celia's youngest of two children and during the heavier time of her pregnancy I offered to fill in for her part of the work. I only convinced Vesta because she wanted to see more of Tess and Erin who she considered fellow nieces with Celia's daughter Teresa who was a year older than them. "Take some time to relax and put yourself at ease."

I smiled and admitted defeat. Though Gray gave me a concerned look knowing the thought in my head: 'how could I possibly feel at ease right now?' Celia clearly hadn't realised we were just as aware that Skye was back as she was. She quickly disappeared to start the work when Gray took more action and gave me a loving hug, then stepping back, taking both of my hands in his and kissing my face, around my jaw line, getting the smile and soft laughter that he wanted out of me.

"Gray if you're doing jobs today, can I join you? I need to take some books back to Vesta's so if you're heading in that direction then-"

"Of course, why would I refuse?" Gray quickly grinned, before some of the exhaustion took advantage of him and he rested his head on my shoulder. Smiling, I leaned my face in to nuzzle against his hair, freeing one of hands to gently run my fingers against his cheeks. "This situation would be a lot easier to handle if he didn't have such awkward timing."

"I know," I whispered, releasing a deep breath through his hair and the back of his ear causing him to shiver. He lifted his head up and pulled a smile. "But it's something we can handle."

Our quiet moment together was quickly ended when Tess raced down the stairs with Erin not far behind. Gray had to retie the laces on Tess' shoes where she had neglected them, probably from excitement. Erin, as patient she is, quickly assumed I coming as she held a pair of shoes she must have taken from our bedroom. I smiled and sat down at the dining room table as she managed eventually to slip them on. This was normally a job Gray would do, since I can't reach my feet anymore, but Erin did so as she took the time and effort to tie the laces. I half expected some of the time was to make sure it looked nice, though knowing her it was tied well.

With that we were all ready to face the day. I had grabbed everything I needed to get my own personal chores done. Gray filled me in as we walked out of the farm, that we he was running errands for Vesta, Carter, among others, who had tools to be delivered. I clarified about the books I was handing back, as well as that Lumina wanted to see me before it became too troublesome for me to visit the villa. I also explained that she wanted to take some time to just chat. Gray and I confirmed that since we were going in the same direction that we would start with Vesta's and then go on separately. So we did, and as we crossed the bridge, Gray was quickly rushed to keep up with the eager girls who saw their two friends playing in the fields. I smiled at the sight: my beautiful family were active and happy. Vesta was stood close by in the field on my right and quickly caught my attention, making a quirky comment that I had a motherly glow. I grinned and took the books out of my shoulder bag saying that the two of them loved reading them to each other. Vesta just smiled and said that it was best I didn't give them to Celia since she would probably forget them and leave them back on my farm. I couldn't hold back smiling at how true it was.

Vesta quickly excused herself to get back to work and Gray had finished his task when he shouted from a distance that he was going over to Carter's with Tess and Erin. I smiled and watched them make their way towards the dig site. I was about to turn and make my way over to the villa when from a distance a figure was peering from a corner near the path to Mother Hill. The smirk on the figure's face was far too clear from the distance between us. The figure shifted and tauntingly gestured with his index finger for me to come closer. I couldn't walk away from this. For a moment I argued whether to just ignore him and go, knowing it would put Gray at ease. But the independent woman within wanted to settle this myself.

Gray wasn't going to like this.

I walked over with my hands clenched, and my shoulders tense. As I gradually drew closer, the tall, slim figure that I normally only saw on dark evenings became more and more clear. I stopped around ten feet away, and managed to hide enough of my tension so that I felt capable of talking.

"It's been a while," Skye said, not taking his eyes off me one moment. He scanned me from head to toe. He grinned for the most part, but disgust crept on his face when he looked at my large womb. Protectively I rested a hand over my aching stomach.

"What do you want?" I said, not hiding the displeasure on my face.

"I think you know," Skye answered, grinning once again. "I've missed you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." I hated being rude to people. But I wasn't going to mislead the ex-thief into believing there was a chance. "I'm not a single woman any more. I have a husband and children."

"I'm aware of that," Skye said, the confidence in his face slightly falling. He straightened himself and took a step towards me, and stopped when I returned by moving a step back. He sighed before continuing. "I haven't stopped thinking about you. Despite knowing how in love you were, I couldn't pull myself away from the thoughts of being the man you loved."

I continued to watch him. I had never fallen for his romantic-cheesy lines, and I certainly didn't fall for his distant yet close style of living. But I could never properly bring myself to hate him. I couldn't stand his unlawful lifestyle, but I wasn't convinced that he did what he did for fun. Something in the pit of my stomach made me feel that he secretly needed something, whether he was entirely aware of it himself. He continued to watch the hand that still rested on my stomach, but soon stared back at me.

"It's painful accepting you're the lover to another man. Even worse, a man who spent less time around you than I did. Yet, he was able to become someone you wouldn't take your eyes off of. It tortures me. You hold him, you kiss him, you smile for him. Every little thing you do is just for him." His body became increasingly tense. For a moment I thought tears were forming in his eyes when he suddenly relaxed and smiled. "Yet I don't know how to hate you. Or your lover."

I stood for a moment in shock. I assumed that he would hate Gray. Or resent him in some kind of way. For a moment it didn't make sense when a possibility came to my head. But it seemed impossible. I didn't know what to say either. I wanted to say that it was just how love works. But I couldn't bare to say it. It didn't feel like it was the right thing to say.

"I understand that I can't replace him. But that doesn't mean I'll just give up on you, Hollie. I love you and that's what matters. That much can't be taken from me," Skye finally said, breaking the silence. He grinned and flicked his hair out of the way before walking away.

For a moment I stood in silence, staring at the spot where he had stood. Something felt amiss. I couldn't help but think he didn't really see me as a lover, yet it still seemed like he did.

The rest of the day was harder to keep up with. I made it up the hill to the villa without much of a struggle, and spent a few hours in Lumina's and Romana's company, and they asked me numerous questions about how I was feeling, whether I was nervous and that they could only imagine how tired I was. Lumina was married to Rock, but they hadn't yet had any children of their own. Lumina was desperate to have a child, but Rock seemed to time it so conception was out of the question. It worried me that Lumina wasn't as happy as she tried to appear. I smiled and told them that we were sure the baby was going to arrive any day now and that Gray had been taking such wonderful care of me. But I was still distracted by what Skye had told me. He knew how to leave an impression on people.

I spent the rest of the afternoon before dinner with Ruby where she helped put my mind at ease, if only a little. She always knew somehow when I was feeling tense or stressed, and would tell me stories that her guests had shared with her.

During the evening, our usual routine followed, though Gray could see easily that I wasn't as focused as usual. When the girls had been put to bed, and their toys had been put away and we were just settling in bed, Gray had clearly lost his patience.

"Hollie, please tell me what's on your mind. How can I help you if you won't tell me?" Gray said leaning over to me as I sat on the side of the bed, rubbing my forehead. I looked at him for a moment, trying to organise the words in my head. He knew it was something he didn't want to hear. "It's Skye isn't it? You saw him?"

I nodded, biting my lip. I could feel my heart beat accelerating as the words in my head did too. "It was just after you left to see Carter. He was by Mother Hill. I was going to ignore him, so you wouldn't worry. But I had to hear him out. Just so I knew for myself. But it's bothering me."

It took a moment before Gray could calm himself down, but he smiled at me and held my hand with a firm grip.

"As long as he didn't do anything to hurt you," Gray breathed.

"Of course he didn't. I just don't understand why he's back."

"What do you mean?"

"When he was talking, it didn't seem like it was just jealousy that I wasn't his. Not in the sense that I wasn't his partner, his wife, or anything like that. It felt like there was something else that he wanted that I can't place my finger on."

I knew Gray didn't like the possibility that I was with any other man, and I knew it was even harder that Skye of all people was a part of the equation, but I couldn't hide things from him. If the fact I was the worst liar and excuse maker ever didn't make it possible anyway.

"I can't imagine what other reason he would be back would be… to take you away," Gray mumbled, his grip on my hand tightening as he spoke the last part of his sentence. He look up at me again and kissed me. "I'm not going to let that happen. Not as long as I'm your husband.

I grinned returning the kiss, and nuzzling my nose against his. If there was one thing that having a protective husband brought, it was the security and peace of mind that I was never alone.


	6. The Arrival

**Author's Notes:** Here's another update. I really hope this update brings at least the smallest smile. I know I smiled quite a lot writing this. I hope people will review, it really helps motivate me (college really drains my motivation so much) and gives me an idea of what I'm doing right and what needs work. I really do appreciate it. I actually dropped a tear towards the end, or maybe that's my cold? Perhaps both. I hope to write a couple of updates this week since I'm on half-term break at college, though the next few months will be extremely busy.

* * *

The following morning, I got the family ready for the day like Hollie and I always did. Hollie dressed the girls and brushed their hair, while I made breakfast for everyone. However, today was unlike most days. Today was a special day.

Hollie talked the girls through the plan for the day: she told them that after breakfast they would have to grab a pair of pyjamas and a storybook and teddy bear each, and pack it in their bag. She then explained that after the farm work was done, they would be going over to Auntie Celia's house to play with Teresa and Damion, and they would be staying over the night for a sleepover. The girls of course were extremely excited: it was going to be their first sleepover. What Hollie was nervous about, and didn't say out loud, was that they were sleeping over so that the house was empty and they wouldn't be disturbed by what we were expecting the next following day or two.

Hollie was due any time now. Which meant Tess and Erin needed to be with 'family' while Doctor Hardy and Elli supported Hollie through the birth. When the girls were due, Nina was at Hollie's side every second of the labour. However, this time, I was hoping I could persist to Elli that I could be in the room this time to support Hollie. It broke my heart not being able to hold her hand like I had promised at the time.

Sat around the table, Hollie was expectedly quiet, and I knew the thought of what she was going to go through in the next forty-eight hours was wrestling in her mind. I also knew that Skye was also on her mind. At times, Hollie would stop eating, and I would grab her nearest hand to me and give it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at me with an exhausted smile before smiling at Tess and Erin who looked at each other curiously.

"Is Mummy okay?" they asked with their sweet voices in unison.

"Mummy's just tired," Hollie answered, still smiling at them.

The girls continued eating their breakfast, and Hollie did the same a few moments later, removing her hand from mine. After eating their breakfast, the girls raced upstairs excitedly giggling about the idea of sleeping over at Teresa's house. Hollie and I exchanged quiet smiles as their feet pounded up the staircase through the walls. I grabbed the breakfast bowls and spoons, leaving Hollie to take a few moments to collect her thoughts. Doing the washing up, I listened attentively to Hollie's breathing: it changed between regular and faster breathing, and every time her breathing increased, I could feel my shoulders become tense.

"I'm fine, really," Hollie mumbled between breaths, forcing a soft laugh as she spoke.

I looked over my shoulder at her, she looked back at me with a faint smile. After a moment she returned her focus back to a spot on the wall, closing her eyes as her breathing became louder as she focused more. Drying my hands on a tea towel by the wall, I turned back to face the table as Tess jumped onto the floor from one of the bottom steps of the stairs, clutching at blue bag with bulges where her clothes, toys and books poked through the material. Erin followed closely behind in a more quiet manner with her lilac coloured bag, which also had different shapes from the contents that were inside.

"Let me check what's in your bags," I said, grinning at them as I sat back down.

Tess pouting slightly, hesitated at first but stuck her arms out with the bag in hand as she walked up to me. Taking the bag from her, I took the contents out. Like I expected, Tess tried to sneak in more toys than she was allowed, and I asked her to pick on toy out of the five she tried to hide. After a few moments trying to pick just one, she settled on her sheep plush toy and put it in her bag. With Erin, it was a case of her picking just one book to read. Hollie smiled as she watched them, and helped Erin make a choice over which book was her favourite. Along with Tess's toys, I put Erin's books on the table as the girls grabbed their shoes to get ready to go out. Getting Hollie ready, we all went outside to get the farm work done.

Holding her Mum's hand, Erin helped Hollie water the crops, often running off to refill the watering can while Hollie had short breaks. Tess stayed by my side while I tended to the animals. It wasn't my best skill, but Hollie talked me through it the first time, so I wasn't entirely in the dark how to do this. But I know I could never match Hollie's skill at this. Tess didn't stop asking me about my work. She was always curious about going down in the mines, and was desperate to go for herself.

"Please let me go with you Daddy," she asked as she stroked the sheep's face, while I brushed through its wool.

"When you're a bit bigger," I said. Tess looked at me and pouted, but was quickly distracted as the sheep nuzzled against her hand. She giggled excitedly and forgot all about the conversation.

A little while later, we joined Hollie and Erin who were finishing watering the crops. Holding Hollie gently in one arm, the girls turned to face us, stood side-by-side, and grinned excitedly.

"Can we go to Auntie Celia's now?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, yes," Hollie and I say together through soft laughter.

Tess and Erin grin wider. Tess ran off for a moment to grab her bag while Erin waits for her eagerly. Hand in hand they walked ahead of us, talking to each other about games they wanted to play with Teresa, among other things. Hollie and I walked together, my arm around her shoulder supportively, watching them. Occasionally I would glance at Hollie's hand on her stomach, kissing her cheek and earning the sweet smile I hoped for.

Walking over the small wooden bridge, Vesta greeted the girls, alerting the rest of her family at our arrival. When the girls noticed Teresa run up to meet them on the path, they dropped their bags where they were stood and raced to meet her. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed their bags as Celia walked up to the other side of the fence to stand with Celia.

"They certainly seem excited," Celia said, laughing softly. We all watched the three girls laugh and talk between them.

"They have a book and toy each in their bag if they feel a little homesick," Hollie quickly mentioned, looking at the bag.

"That's wonderful, I'm sure they'll be fine. Teresa has been so excited about them staying over," Celia said, smiling at Hollie. She smiled more widely than usual. No doubt she could sense that Hollie was nervous. "What time is Doctor Hardy coming over?"

"Around one, Elli is meant to be coming over at around three," Hollie answered, her hand rubbing her womb more protectively.

"You shouldn't hang around too long then," Vesta says, glancing at her wrist, tapping the plastic cover of a watch. Glancing at my own I realised just what she meant.

We excused ourselves after kissing Tess and Erin. I assured them I would come pick them up tomorrow afternoon after lunch. They grinned widely at us before running off to continue playing. Hollie thanks Celia once more for taking care of them for tonight, and Celia replied light-heartedly that it was no problem at all, and that she loved seeing the girls having fun playing together.

Walking home, Hollie's nervousness became more obvious, now she had less of a reason to hide it. Her breathing became ragged at times, and her hands started to become sweaty. Rubbing her shoulder, I spoke soft words into her ear as she tightened her grip around my waist where she held onto me for support.

At home, Hollie sat on the sofa, where she continued to focus on her breathing. Her hands cupped around a glass of water I gave her. I sat down next to her nearest the front door, rubbing my thumb along her wrist in a slow motion. I was desperate to do anything to calm Hollie down, watching her tense up was driving me insane. After a short while, there was a knocking on the door. Kissing Hollie's cheek, I stood up from the sofa and let Doctor Hardy in. He watched Hollie's tense body. He rolled his eyes and knelt on the floor in front of her, talking her through the process of the next couple of days –as if she didn't know, or hadn't thought about it-.

"Oh Gray, before Elli gets here, can you grab something from my clinic? I left it behind on my way here. I plan on talking Hollie through and calming her down," Hardy said moments later, digging a hand through his white coat and chucking a pair of house keys at me.

I nodded, walking up to Hollie and kissing her forehead. I assured her I would be back as soon as possible, and left the house. As I walked to Hardy's house, I held the keys in my hand, tossing the keys around the metal loop idly. I couldn't stop thinking about how useless I felt. Hardy was able to keep Hollie's mind occupied and calm her down, while I failed miserably. What was I doing wrong? It didn't escape my mind either that the Phantom was more than ready to steal her away from me at any moment. I wouldn't let him. Never. Ever. But can I really stop him? I can't even calm my wife during the most critical moments before the birth, how can I protect her from being stolen from me by another man?

In front of Hardy's house, I opened the door and stepped inside. I realised he hadn't told me what he left behind. I looked around the room. In the centre of the room was a large table with numerous files scattered across it in a huge mess. On the corner closest to the cabinet on the far right corner of the room was a black medicine bag. Walking up to it, a luminous yellow post-it note was posted on the corner of the handle which read "don't forget me!". Grinning I grabbed the bag, and for good measures, took the post-it with me.

Locking the front door, I turned to walk home. Something felt strange. I was sure I was being watched. I looked around, frowning slightly. I held the keys more tightly. Nothing. I couldn't see anything. I shrugged it off and carried on walking. At the farm entrance, I had that strange feeling again. I stopped once more and looked around. Nothing. I couldn't see anyone or anything suspicious. Gustafa was playing his guitar sat against the trunk of a tree; with his wife Nami sat with him with her eyes closed, probably listening to his music. Otherwise, there was no one else around. Shrugging again, I breathed out and continued into the farm. Opening the door, I stepped inside with the bag in hand, the post-it note between my index and middle finger. I held up for Hardy to see, grinning as he rolled his eyes at me. I brought the bag up to him and settled it next to him.

"I'm assuming this is what you meant," I said, showing Hollie the note as she looked between us with a puzzled expression. She grinned as she read the scribbled writing.

I sat myself at Hollie's side and held her hand as Hardy excused himself to get ready upstairs in our bedroom: Hollie persisted she wanted to give birth at home, just like with Tess and Erin.

"You seem more calm now," I whispered against the side of her face, moving my arm over her shoulder, taking her hand in my other one and holding her close. I couldn't help but feel a little deflated.

"A bit," Hollie answered, her voice was definitely calmer. "I'm just relieved you're back."

I froze for a moment. I was an idiot to have felt so ashamed. Pressing my lips against the side of her face again, I held Hollie tighter and closed my eyes. What was I thinking? My ego shouldn't matter. It's Hollie that counts. She's the one who goes through the most stress, yet I was more concerned about myself.

Hollie and I sat together quietly for a while. It seemed like only seconds, but hours passed quickly. After some time, Elli arrived at the house, and smiled at the sight of us cuddled up quietly together.

The rest of the afternoon however seemed to pass painfully slow. I did everything I could to keep myself busy, while Elli chatted with Hollie upstairs in the bedroom. It was irritating that I couldn't find any tasks to do: I tidied the living room, cleaned up the kitchen and double-checked everything else was in order, yet I was finished by the time five o'clock came around. I was ready to go mad. All I could do was stare at the clock.

Six o'clock.

Seven.

Eight.

At ten to nine I was fed up of just staring at the clock. I stood up from leaning on the kitchen table and walked over to the stairs. Elli stopped me as she raced up the stairs after a sharp, high-pitched scream echoed from upstairs.

"Stay down here!" Elli shouted as she ran towards the bedroom.

I took a step defiantly on the first step of the staircase, and her petite frame peered over the banister of the stairs glaring at me. Defeated, I stepped back and leaned against the wall. I prayed for Hollie's safety, and the safety of our baby. I prayed that there wouldn't be any complications, and that everything would turn out to be as smooth as the first time. I prayed that Hollie would feel as little pain as possible.

Minutes passed, and all I could do was wait. From upstairs, I could hear screams and supportive words. Occasionally I would hear my name being mentioned and it was all I could rely on to keep me calm. At times I would whisper my thoughts out loud, knowing I wouldn't be heard. Hours passed painfully slowly.

Eleven o'clock.

Twelve.

One in the morning.

Two.

Three.

At twenty-five to four, I was stood at the bottom of the stairs. The screaming hadn't stopped once throughout the past few hours. My mind was in agony. Hearing my wife scream was painful. I didn't want her to scream. I didn't want her to be in pain.

But moments later, I heard something along side the exhausted screams that we had all been waiting for. Desperate new cries filled the air. I raced up the stairs to the bedroom and stopped in the doorway, my mouth agape.

Exhausted but smiling, Hollie held a tiny child in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. I fell speechless. Elli turned to me and smiled, wiping her forehead. Hardy returned to the room next to me wiping his hands with a white towel. He patted my shoulder with a proud smile.

"You have no idea how strong Hollie is," Hardy said, his attention turned to the two people I couldn't take my eyes off of.

"Gray," Hollie said softly, looking at me with weary eyes. "Come meet your son."

The words rang in my ears. I don't know why, but I always wanted a son of my own. I love my daughters, of course. I'm not sure if it was a man's pride at having a son. A son to teach, to love and to care for. Whatever it was, it moved me. Slowly, I approached my wife and newborn child and sat on the edge of the bed next to them. Wrapping an arm around Hollie's shoulders, my eyes were glued at the beautiful sight of my baby boy cuddled up in a blanket. Unconsciously, I wiped tears from my eyes.

"What kind of man am I, crying in front of my son?" I laughed.

"My man," Hollie said softly. She watched my expression before kissing me. She broke away moments later, leaning her head against me.

I watched my baby for a few more moments, my hand slowly reaching out to him, my index finger extended as I gently brushed against his soft skin.

"Isn't he handsome?" Hollie asked softly, cradling him, gently rocking her arms in a motherly motion. "Have you thought about a name?"

I thought about it for a moment. I had short list of boy's names that I liked.

"Tyler," I answered.

"Tyler? I like it," Hollie said, smiling. She then moved so she was sat more upright, moving baby Tyler gently. She moved his tiny body towards me. "I think it's time Daddy had a cuddle."

I watched her expression for a moment, she just smiled as I removed my arm from around shoulder and positioned arms around Tyler's tiny body. His body was tiny; I was sure if I wasn't careful I would break his delicate body. I wouldn't allow that to happen. I wouldn't allow anyone to steal this happiness from me. Not my newborn child, not my daughters, and most definitely not my beautiful wife.


	7. Together as a Family

**Author's Notes:** Another update, and the last official chapter too! I hope this final chapter is enjoyable, and hopefully I wrote it in a way that makes you as emotional as I did when writing it. I've never written a story like this where it's meant to be so tense, so hopefully I was able to get that across. Thank you for reading this story, it's been really fun to write.

* * *

The late hours of the morning passed by slowly. It wasn't like I wasn't happy; holding our delicate son in my tired and weary arms made the entire process of birth worthwhile. His gentle movements were captivating to watch: the subtle movements of his soft, tiny fingers holding onto my thumb, his head leaning against my chest as he slept, and the occasional squeaky sound as he moved his lips and restlessly shook his head from side to side while he seemed to be responding to his exciting dream. It was because I was so tired that what remained of the night seemed to take forever to pass by. But I couldn't stop watching Gray and I's precious child sleeping in my arms. After holding Tyler for a little while, Gray handed Tyler back to me to thank Doctor Hardy and Elli for helping me and delivering our baby safely, and seeing them out so they could go to bed and rest. Logic told me I should let Gray take Tyler from me so we could both sleep, but I couldn't bear to put him down. I wanted him to recognise me, to know that I was him mother, the one who would always love him no matter what. I didn't want to lose him.

"Hollie, sweetie, you really need to sleep," Gray mumbled sleepily, as he sat on the edge of the bed next to me feet. He leaned closely to us, smiling at our baby before looking seriously at me. Gray always knew when it was best to be serious.

I looked at Tyler's sweet face and cuddled him a little closer; pressing my lips gently on the top of his head.

"Tyler's going to be fine," Gray said, reading my expression.

He got off the bed and walked around to the other side of the bed, and from what I could hear, he picked up something reasonably heavy and walked back around to my side of the bed again. Looking up where he stood in the corner next to my bed stand. He placed the baby's crib in the corner with the head of the crib where Tyler's head would lie towards the wall where I would be able to see his expression from where I was sat in bed.

"Tyler doesn't need feeding for a few more hours. Take this time to get some sleep," Gray said, slowly walking back to me. He brushed a few strands of my fringe out of my face, smiling at me as I smiled in response to his gentle touch. It was reassuring. So safe.

I sighed, and carefully brought Tyler over to Gray's arms, and just as carefully, Gray stood up from the bed again and leaned in to the crib, placing Tyler's tiny body inside. Earlier this evening, Gray dressed Tyler in a grow bag; which was the equivalent of a sleeping bag for babies, but didn't have sleeves and only covered the lower body so babies didn't need blankets. This was one of the presents we were given from my parents.

"There, safe and sound," Gray whispered, leaning up from the crib and smiling reassuringly at me. I smiled back. He walked over to his side of the bed, climbing under the covers next to me. Lying down next to him, I only had the strength to lie on my back instead of cuddling up to me, and my body ached too much to move yet, back Gray compromised by turning his body to face me and wrapping his arm closest to me under my shoulders; in a compromise embrace. "Tyler's not going anywhere, so get some rest, my love,"

Nodding slowly, Gray kissed me as I closed my eyes. I never fully understood it, but Gray knew exactly what to do to ease my anxieties.

When I awoke later in the morning, I didn't hear the noises I expected to hear. Sitting up in bed, it only caught my attention that Gray wasn't in bed with me when I looked instantly at the baby's crib. Sat on the end of the bed, Gray sat with Tyler, rocking him gently, whispering soft words to him. I smiled at the sight.

"He's very well-behaved, Mummy," Gray whispered a little louder this time, looking at me with half of a smirk. "I heard him moving when I woke up, but he didn't cry very loudly. He probably didn't want to wake Mummy up. Mummy's worked very hard and needed her sleep."

I smiled widely, and carefully moved my legs over the edge of the bed. The entire lower end of my body ached from the labour, but I was determined to move about. Gray watched me as I moved slowly, his expression turning serious.

"Oh hush you," I said, smiling at him. "I was able to move after giving birth to Tess and Erin, I'll be fine now."

Shaking his head, Gray slowly turned his body to face me, still gently rocking Tyler, his little his moving as he watched his Daddy's concerned expression. Slowly, carefully, I gradually pulled myself on to my feet, wobbling a little as my aching muscles seized a little. I grabbed the bed side table as I allowed the blood to rush through my legs, and a little bit of strength returned to my legs. After a few minutes of standing still on that one spot, I carefully took a few steps, figuring out my limits. This was surprisingly much easier, and after about fifteen minutes I was able to walking slowly around the room where Gray was able to catch me if anything, although unlikely, were to happen.

After a short while of watching, Gray stood up with Tyler and walked over to me, passing our baby over to me. Tyler cuddled his delicate head up to my chest, closing his eyes, his hand finding my thumb and holding it tightly. I smiled at my cute son. Gray wrapped his arms around mine, his head leaning over my shoulder, kissing my cheek, holding us both tightly. I leaned his head towards his, and I could feel his smile against my cheek.

For a brief while, we kept this heavenly moment until reality returned and we knew we had to get ready. We knew Tess and Erin could only be happy with being away from home for too long, and we were excited to let them meet their baby brother. Celia planned to bring them home just after midday, since Elli promised in advance to let them know whether or not I had given birth. Elli knew that we wanted to let everyone see our baby before they found out whether our baby was a boy or a girl. She had helped deliver enough children to know that there was something strangely fulfilling for some parents to do this.

Taking Tyler from me, Gray requested that I got ready first, since Tyler hadn't cried yet for his first feed, so now was my only chance to get ready without him getting upset. Doing as I was told, I showered as quickly as my aching body could, while Gray kept an eye on Tyler, and the clock. It was only just coming up on ten o'clock, but Gray was trying to work around Tyler's needs. When I had finished getting dressed, it was time for Tyler's first feed, and Gray being as protective and cautious as he is loving, took his turn to get ready, leaving the bedroom and bathroom doors ajar just in case there were any problems.

Though there weren't any problems, Tyler took his first feed safely and nothing bad happened. When Gray had finished showering, I was rocking Tyler as his gradually started to fall asleep after burping him from his feed. Gray watched me for a moment as he reassured himself that we were both okay. He quickly dressed himself, and we carefully took Tyler down stairs. Sitting on the sofa, Gray excused himself to the kitchen and like always, he started cooking breakfast, though it was later than our usual routine since it was so late in the morning. Once Tyler had fallen asleep, I slowly adjusted his little body so he was lying horizontally in my arms, my left arm which was supporting his fragile head and neck leaning on the arm of the sofa, with a cushion next to my side for comfort. I fell into a loving trance as I watched Tyler sleep; his fingers clung to a small part of my shirt, replacing my thumb he usually held, his breathing was gentle, his chest rising and falling with each breath, and his lips moving unconsciously. I was like this when the Tess and Erin were born, taking to turn to cuddle them both, admiring their delicate features, and watching over them. I didn't want to be parted from them for one second. It was as I reminisced that I hoped they were okay. Celia knew they had no choice but to stay the whole night last night, and I was nervous about how they coped about not sleeping in their own beds. I hoped that because they were together that they would be okay; they had each other, and weren't alone.

"You're going to meet your big sisters later," I whisper softly aloud as the thought entered my head. "I hope you'll all get along together."

I continued to cradle Tyler in my arms until Gray stepped into the living room, grinning at me. I looked at him briefly, knowing he wanted to tell me it was time to eat. Helping me out of my seat, Gray put Tyler in the baby chair which he must have put in the kitchen as a 'keep-myself-busy' task last night. The chair was a small chair with a plastic wire support which angled the baby so it was almost lying on its back, but the seat was able to bounce and allow the baby to feel like it was moving.

Gray and I ate breakfast quietly. We were both exhausted from the lack of sleep, and my own body's severe muscle ache and weariness. Despite being so tired, we were both excited; we were each excited about Tess and Erin meeting their little brother. It was what kept us going, and as we ate, our eyes at eyed the clock at separate intervals. Taking the chance to keep myself busy, I insisted on cleaning our plates, giving Gray the opportunity to spend some time with his son. Washing the dishes, it was strangely therapeutic in keeping my mind occupied and letting time slip past. I always thought of it as just chores, which it is, but doing this kept me busy. It made me think maybe this was another reason Gray insisted on doing the chores while I was pregnant; besides his naturally affectionate and protective nature. Was this a way for Gray to keep his mind off of things?

Drying my hands with a flannel, I turned around to face Gray, who was sat cross-legged on the floor holding Tyler. The smile on his handsome face was priceless. I couldn't fight back a smile of my own. Putting the flannel back, I sat on a dining room chair facing my two beautiful boys, enjoying this moment of quiet.

"It's not long until we should go see Tess and Erin," I said quietly, smiling a little, trying to contain the sensation of excitement in my stomach.

"Yea," Gray breathed, smiling a little wider. "I'm sure they'll be really happy."

"I wonder how long that will last?" I asked, laughing softly. My mind was thinking about the future, when they've grown up. I wonder what they'll be like?

"Who knows?" Gray responded, laughing as well. His laughter softened as he looked at the clock. Carefully he pulled himself to his feet. "It's about time we get ready to go."

I nodded. Standing up, I grabbed my coat and a pair of walking boots. It was the first time in a while I had been able to put my shoes on myself. Taking Tyler from Gray, he grabbed his coat and shoes and we left the house. Outside the house, I handed Tyler back to Gray, feeling a little nervous.

Gray reassured me with a kiss, and before we barely started to walk towards the exit of the farm, two familiar little girls with shining orange hair stopped by the entrance smiling widely at us. Celia appeared moments later, smiling thoughtfully at me. Tess, gaining a head start, ran towards us excitedly, wrapping her arms around my legs. I smiled even wider, as a brushed a hand over her hair. I looked back in the direction where Erin had stood, and my smiled vanished and horror took its place. Holding her wrist, Erin tried to tug away from the hand that held her. Letting go of Tess, I stood forward defensively as I sized up the one person I didn't want to see today.

"Mummy," Erin whimpered, grunting a little as she continued to try and pull away.

"Let her go, Skye," I said in a deep voice, my weariness unfortunately revealing itself.

"Why would I do that?" the Skye's voice hissed, clenching tighter at Erin's wrist. "Why should I give back yet another person stealing your attention from me?"

I stared at Celia who nodded before dashing off, probably to get Marlin's help. I thought carefully about how to deal with this situation. I didn't want to risk putting Erin in any more danger, but I couldn't abandon her and let her continue to feel scared. Closing my eyes, I gulped nervously, turning to Gray who angrily and aggressively watched Skye's every move. I stepped towards him, gulping once more, knowing I was going to ask something I knew Gray would hate.

"Gray, please, let me talk to him," I said as calmly as possible. I knew it was because he was holding Tyler that wasn't acting on his emotions. "Please."

"Hollie, I won't let Skye near you," he said through his teeth.

"He'll only listen to me," I said trying to hold back the nervous shakiness in my voice, squeezing his arm at the same time. "He won't let Erin go until I talk to him."

Gray watched my expression for a long moment. His expression remained stern and unmoving, until he finally sighed. I tried to smile reassuringly at him. Turning slowly back to Skye, he retightened his grip on Erin's wrist.

"Skye please, let Erin go," I said softly, taking small, careful steps towards him, watching his expression. Erin continued to whimper, her eyes swelling as tears formed in her eyes.

"Why?" Skye hissed, taking a step back, dragging Erin a step back with him. I tried to avoid flinching.

"Because this isn't what you want," I said shakily. "You don't want to harm her, and you don't really want me."

"What are you saying? Of course I want you. Hollie, I love you," Skye said in disgust.

"You don't love me like that," I said. Skye watched me with further disgust. "You know this, even if you convince yourself not to believe it. You told me yourself: you told me you couldn't bring yourself to hate Gray even though he's my husband and the father of my children. That's because you don't love me as a woman." I paused for a moment, watching Skye's expression change to one of shock. "You love me as a mother figure."

His expression was entirely one of shock, his hand releasing Erin's wrist, and she took this opportunity to dart towards me, I knelt down to catch her and cuddled her tightly in my arms, rubbing her head, and whispering reassuring words in her ear.

"Go to Daddy," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me in disbelief, whispering 'Mummy' at me. "It's okay, go to Daddy."

Hesitantly she ran to Gray and her sister. I got up and faced Skye who had recovered himself.

"How can you say that? We're pretty much the same age," he mumbled, his eyes glued to me.

I slowly walked up to Skye, knowing that Gray hated what I was doing. Carefully watching Skye's expression, I stopped about two feet away from him.

"Can't you see it? You want my attention to yourself, but yet you can't hate my husband for winning me over. You try to steal my attention away by doing things that inevitably make me look at you; holding my child from me, getting close to those I care about, and frowning upon my womb. All of these things make me upset and reprimand you or respond to you in some kind of way. Like a mother does to a misbehaving child. Like a child who steals another child's toy to gain attention. You know I can't fulfil you as a woman, but your own needs for a mother figure means you refused to get over me. It must be lonely having so few people around that you can at least try to rely on," I said. On my last sentence, I rested my hands on the side of his arms, rubbing my thumbs in a careful but motherly gesture. Skye continued to watch my expression, before he lowered his head until his hair made it impossible to see his expression. "You don't have to harm yourself like this. There are many other people in this world who will accept you and love you. You've only limited to yourself to this valley, to this nest."

Nervously, I waited for Skye to respond, scared how he would respond to this. After a long pause, Skye backed away from my hands, looking up slightly. All I could see of his expression was his lips trembling slightly.

"All right, I'll desist," he mumbled shakily.

Surprised, I breathlessly watched as Skye slowly walked away without a word. It felt strange. Did I reach him? I pressed my hand to chest in a useless attempt to catch my breath. I turned to face Gray, who watched my speechlessly. I walked over silently, dragging my feet tiredly. I watched Gray's expression as he placed Tyler carefully in my arms, picking up Tess and Erin. We silently huddled closely together. Together as a family.


End file.
